supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pied Piper
Pied Piper was a demon who was trapped inside the mirror world. He was killed by Castiel using the Blade of Time, after raising the darkness army. Background Light and Dark Season 9 Powers and Abilities As an extremely powerful demon created by the Darkness, Pied Piper had several powers that were unique to him, which he used to get out of the mirror wordl. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Pied Piper knows many things, and was still learning about the Universe which God made while he was locked away in the mirror world. However, he was immediately able to speak the English language. *'Shapeshifting' - Pied Piper could morph his body to match any human appearance. He could change his form in seconds and also copy clothing. He also could access the thoughts and memories of the person he was mimicking. *'Telekinesis' - Pied Piper was able to move things and people with his mind. *'Super Strength' - Pied Piper possessed great strength, able to lift people up with one hand and was strong enough to snap a person's neck. *'Super Speed' - Pied Piper could run with great speed, and he could chase Dean through the mirror world as fast as the wind. *'Pyrokinesis' - Pied Piper could generate and manipulate fire. He also create fireballs out of thin air, he was attempting to kill Dean in the mirror world by throwing one at him. *'Teleportation' - Pied Piper could teleport himself to anywhere on Earth instantly. *'Immortality' - Pied Piper has an indefinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Invulnerability' - Injuries that would be fatal to humans, such as broken necks or gunshot wounds, have very little - if any - effect on him. He can only be killed by special weapons, rituals or angels. *'Super Stamina' - Pied Piper never tire, and do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Spell Casting' - Pied Piper had vast knowledge of magical spells and rituals. Weaknesses Pied Piper possessed very few weaknesses and were immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines, iron and holy water. He was unaffected by exorcism, this due to the fact he didn't possess anyone or have power to. Trapping *'Mirror World' - It was want hold him without any internal means of escape, as it was designed to bind his power. However, once the Darkness was released, he was able regain his powers and eventually leave it. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death could kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God could kill him. *'The Darkness' - As his creator and a primordial force, he can kill him. *'The Beast' - As a primordial force that was older than God and Death, he can kill him. Weapons *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain was able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe could kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. *'Blade of Time' - A blade created by Father Time at the beginning of time, it resembles a medieval short sword and can kill anything in the universe. Equipment *'Pied Piper's Flute' - The flute had the power to raise the dead. Category:Fanon Characters Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Light and Dark series Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Magic Practitioners